indiacartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10
Ben 10 is an American animated series created by the group Man of Action and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The pilot episode And Then There Were 10, aired on December 27, 2005. This series was followed-up by two sequel series called Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Ten-year-old Ben Tennyson, his ten-year-old paternal first-cousin Gwen, and their paternal Grandpa Max start their summer camping trip. Ben goes stomping off into the woods after another fight with Gwen, whom he is not happy to have along on the trip, and finds an alien pod on the ground. When he examines it, he finds a mysterious, watch-like device, called the Omnitrix. The device attaches permanently to his wrist and gives him the ability to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms, each with their own unique powers and abilities. Although Ben realizes that he has a responsibility to help and save others with these new abilities at his disposal, he is not above a little ten-year-old super-powered mischief now and then. Along with Gwen and Max, Ben embarks on an adventure to fight evil, both extraterrestrial and earthly. Ben has faced lots of villains including villans fighting together in a team or a partner once Kevin 11 and Vilgax fought Ben. Episodes Ben 10 lasted for Four Seasons with a total of 50 episodes.Nine shorts have aired. Villians *Vilgax *Hex *Charmcaster *Dr. Animo *Acid Breath *Frightwig *Thumbskull *Kevin 11 *Sixsix *Zs'Skayr *Zombozo *Mummy *Dr. Vicktor *Yenaldooshi *Clancy *Sublimino *Forever Knights Video Games *Ben 10: Protector of the Earth (Available in India) Movies Ben 10 has two movie which has premiered worldwide including India also. *Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix *Ben 10: Race Against Time Theme Song Ben 10's Theme song is the opening song which comes after 30 seconds of starting. Lyrics In English It started when an alien device did what it did, And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid, Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid, He's Ben 10!.... (Ben 10!) So if you see him, you might be in for a big surprise, He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes, He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong, he's every shape and size, He's Ben 10!.... (Ben 10!) All new powers he's on the case, Fighting off evil from Earth or space, He'll never stop till he makes them pay, 'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day! Ben 10! In Hindi एक एलियन डिवाइस का असर हो गया उसे बाँधा जब कलाई पे, गज़ब हो गया एक आम बच्चा देखो कितना ख़ास हो गया हीज़ बैन १० अनोखी शक्तियों का अब यह मालिक हो गया जब चाहा एक एलियन में बदल गया उप्ग्रेड, फोरार्म्स, दयिमंदहेड या रिप्जास बन गया हीज़ बैन १० हो कोई कितना भी ताकतवर नहीं है किसी किसी का भी डर हर दुश्मन से लढता यह हाँ, साड़ी दुनिया की हिफाज़त करता यह बैन १० Omnitrix Aliens Originals Heatblast Wildmutt Diamondhead XLR8 Grey Matter Four Arms Stinkfly Ripjaws Upgrade Ghostfreak Additonals Cannonbolt Wildvine Benwolf Benmummy Benvicktor Upchuck Ditto Way Big Eye Guy Eon (only in movie) Combinations Stink Arms Diamondmatter Heatjaws Future Aliens Spitter Buzzshock Articguana Future Aliens mentioned Atomix Sandbox Snakepit Shellhead Toepick Escaped Aliens Ghostfreak Reabsorbed Aliens Ghostfreak (Zs'Skayr)